


Nymphomania

by Nympho_Garden



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympho_Garden/pseuds/Nympho_Garden
Summary: Thanatos and Megaera make Zagreus an offer he can't refuse. [Hiatus]
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 48





	1. Release

If he was being honest, Zagreus wasn’t entirely sure how this had become the standard for his life. It just had. It was all he had to say.

Another escape attempt. Another Gods-damned death. This time, it had been some supposed exalted warrior. This time, he hadn’t even gotten to Theseus, and it disappointed him so very, very much. In a way, it was fun to hear the false hero prattle on and on in his opinion. There was something oddly nostalgic about faltering at that stage of the journey.

Asterius. Now, _that_ was a warrior. The way he gripped that axe so firmly, the way he spoke as if a true gentleman, it was oddly enchanting. Still, there were few things quite as enchanting.

The House of Hades was crowded as usual. More dead men every day. As Zagreus emerged from the pool, he found himself wiping his sweaty forehead off. Most men would let that stop them. Zagreus, however, wasn’t most men. Finally brushing the last remnants of the battle from his body, the Prince of the Underworld stumbled along the path as if in a haze.

There was something he hadn’t gotten. Something he had craved so desperately, something like a burning desire that boiled his blood. Release. He needed release. 

As he stumbled almost catatonically, Zagreus remembered warmth. He remembered how he had loved the feeling. He loved feeling itself sometimes, and feeling itself was his objective. Finding his mother slipped his mind. Everything slipped his mind, everything but that one burning desire. He wandered past the desk and toward his room. Past the lobby, past Achilles, past the maid batting her eyelashes at him and dusting the walls. Those were all far from his thoughts.

Fighting was intense. It was brutal. He needed a different sort of brutality now. He needed a more comforting violence.

Violence wasn’t unlike sex. You stared your opponent in the eyes, you went for their weak point. The winner was the one left standing, the one left on top.

It was a dubious metaphor, admittedly, but Zag wasn’t some kind of writer. Sometimes his metaphors got to be hackneyed. Besides, there was one major difference between sex and combat. Zagreus hated losing combat.

Finally. His room. An empty doorway, devoid of anything concealing him, blocking him from the rest of the House. A security measure to make sure Zagreus couldn’t keep secrets. Blood and darkness, how his father pissed him off.  
An empty doorway was paradise now. He didn’t need rest. He needed feeling. A feeling other than blades against his skin. The fine line between thrills and danger, he toed it every time he jumped out that window, every time he let the fire lick his skin and let the rest of the Underworld touch him.

Finally, he entered the room. It was familiar. On the left, the mirror. On the right, the bed. There was his desk, the pool, the scrolls, and on that beautiful bed, there was something even more beautiful.

“Well, well, well,” a low voice drawled. “Little Zagreus, back again. Always trying to escape.”

“Never succeeding,” responded a sultry voice beside him on the bed. “Why even try when you can’t succeed, darling?”

On the right side, an extraordinarily pretty man. Clad in a cloak which exposed enough of his chest to taunt opponents with his beautiful body, Zagreus took in an eyeful of Thanatos’s gorgeous grey skin. With his white hair just above his eye, he currently didn’t carry his scythe. Many times had Zagreus fought alongside this man, and there was no denying he was an alluring sight when covered in a sheen of sweat and blood.

On the left, beautiful blue skin. The Fury who he had confronted so many times had abandoned her armor, leaving perhaps even more exposed. Megaera did wield her weapon. Well, in battle her whip was a weapon. Here, it was merely another toy. With her ponytail let loose, and her hair flowing over her breast, Meg looked absolutely stunning. Extending a hand, it took only the motion of one finger.

The Fury, ever so lovely in appearance and ever so formal in demeanor, took a couple moments to flaunt her beautiful body to Zagreus. She coursed her hand over her soft breasts, running them down her fine thighs and down her legs all the way to the black high heels on her feet. The way she moved was precise, each and every motion worthy of the finest artist. She had been trained from years of torture and violence to make appearing dominant beautiful and graceful.

As Zagreus gulped, the old spiked collar Cerberus had given him felt like it grew tighter. Removing his cloak slowly, Thanatos exposed his bare chest, moving his finger across his muscular chest, taunting the Prince with his appearance and fitness, almost as if a sculpture. It seemed the two of them knew what Zagreus wanted.

“Come _on_ , Zag.”

“Why did you arrange this for me, Than? You have no reason to, and you know how I get.”

Thanatos shot him an intense look. Turning to Meg, he smirked a little. For anyone on the receiving end of their wrath, that smirk would make them quake in fear. For Zagreus, it could be generously called an incentive.

“Zag,” Meg added, “we just like to hear you whine. Come over here.”

“Thank you,” he said, adjusting the collar. “I love you both.”  
“Equally?” asked Thanatos, rubbing a finger across Meg’s whip.

Behind Zag, a green mist rose. He turned to it. This wasn’t the first time he had seen it before these things happened, before they had their sordid little affairs. Still, Zagreus was curious about its existence.

“Zag, get over here,” Megaera said, pulling at her shirt. Sneering at her lightly, Thanatos rose from the bed.

“Come on,” he told her, “don’t make me do this myself, Meg.”

“Aren’t you two…?” Zagreus muttered.

“Foster siblings?” Thanatos said. “Technically. We were raised apart, darling. We’re not fucking Olympians.”

Meg finally removed her robe, and uncoiled the whip. She lashed it across the floor once for good measure. Zagreus backed away awkwardly. One thousand wounds had made his once tender flesh thick and rough. The whip was no longer a punishment. It was a reward. Still, when Meg lashed at full strength, the Prince couldn’t deny he loved the feeling against his skin.

“Zag, darling, one of us is still wearing clothes.”

Desperate, Zagreus pulled at his tunic. Tearing it away, he tossed it aside without a second thought. Thanatos approached, fully nude, exposed completely. It was odd in a way, how when Zag stripped his clothes, he was vulnerable. When Thanatos did it, he had almost twice the power he did when fully dressed.

“My darling little Zagreus. You know you could never leave, don’t you?”

The Prince reached for his collar, only to feel a cold hand stopping him. It was on the collar, clutching it tight, pulling him forward. Turning on his charm, Zag looked up and pouted, biting his bottom lip ever so slightly.

“Than, it’s just so _tight_. I-I’ve been wearing this all day.”

“Keep it on, Zag. I like the way it looks on you. You’re a cute little dog.”

Zagreus couldn’t keep himself from blushing as his cock stiffened. He could eviscerate Shades by the dozen, take on the heroes of Elysium, the beasts of Asphodel, and the guards of Tartarus. Resisting the simple grasp of Thanatos, however, was the sole insurmountable task which remained.

Meg approached from behind, giving the floor little lashes to tease Zagreus. Gently lifting himself by the tips of his toes, Zagreus prepared for a whipping. Meg, however, was taking her time. Thanatos forced a kiss upon him, the cold of his body mixing with the boiling heat of the Prince’s.

“Let me take it off, Than, I’m begging you.”

Thanatos gave him an odd look. His gaze softened. Turning to Meg, he held out a hand. “Wait, let’s be clear, Zag. Is this a bit, or are you actually uncomfortable?”

Zagreus thought for a moment, and then tugged at the collar, descending to the floor. He exposed his bare back to Meg, and moved the Death God’s hand to his neck. Fully expecting him to pull, the Prince licked his lips.

“So that’s how we’re playing this?” asked Thanatos in the deep, commanding voice Zagreus loved. “You’re not telling me anything? Gods, you’re so disgusting, Zag!”

The words stung him more than any blade in the Underworld could, and by the Gods, he loved it. The death God’s firm, strong grip wrapped around the collar, and Zag couldn’t help but moan as he felt the whip gently brush across his back. Thanatos felt him up like an object, examining every curve and line, taking great care to move his ice-cold fingers across every muscle and nerve, creating sensations that compelled Zagreus almost to screams. Still, he restricted himself to moans of pleasure.

“You’re so bratty, Zag,” Meg said, teasing him. “Do you want the whip?”

Zagreus was helpless as Than raked his nails down his back. Moaning, he reached down to his cock, only to feel a sting against his hands. The Fury grinned as she saw the marks, and Zagreus whimpered altogether pathetically.

“This is what you want, right?” she asked. “Left unable to touch yourself, you arrogant little redblood?”

“Redblood?” Zagreus asked, looking up at her defiantly. “You sound like your sister.”  
Meg looked down, scowling. He had hit a nerve. This was beyond simply wanting to rough him up. Now, it was personal.

“Hold the fucking brat still for me,” she ordered Thanatos.

Typically, Thanatos barked orders. Still, chuckling, the macabre God dragged Zagreus up by the hair. Moaning, Zag barely resisted as Thanatos once more claimed him, his grip strong on the collar. Meg looked down with utter disdain and anger, and Zagreus licked his lips further, beckoning her with his facial expressions.

“Now, let’s be clear, Zag. I only do these things for your pleasure. I know you like to piss people off. However, you don’t even deserve to breathe a word of my fellow Furies while I touch you. I know you like angering people. Rest assured, _I_ understand you were not being serious.”

Thanatos’s chuckles grew louder, and the Prince could feel his cold touch upon his shoulder. Thanatos raised a finger, but Meg’s glare cut him off. Zagreus wriggled and resisted, until the much stronger man grabbed his wrists. Trying to move his legs, Zag quickly found a heel on his crotch.

“You’re naked, Meg, did you not have time to--”

The heel dug into his balls, and he moaned. Feeling a sharp, intense feeling down his back, Zagreus gasped for breath and whimpered simultaneously. Meg’s expression told him all he needed to know.

“You ever worshipped anyone, Zag?”

“Of course not. I’m a God.”

“So do you think Furies are lower than you?”

“Of course not, Meg.”

“So would you feel comfortable with worshipping one?”

“I…”

“Choose wisely.”

It was a hard choice to be sure. It was not, however, one the Prince took any time in deciding. Looking up, Zagreus snarled at her.

The first few lashes were tame. The fourth was the first to bring Zagreus to full mast. With a wicked sound, Zagreus let his tongue loll from his mouth. Thanatos let go of one of his hands, and Zagreus let it fall limp by his side. The God once more felt him up.

Meg lashed him again, leaving him hunched over. He could hear pitiful sounds emerging from his lips, pleasing the Fury above him. The sting was sweet, rippling across his flesh and sending a feeling down his spine. A sixth lash caused him to rise up, arching his back and howling gently. Meg finally coiled her whip back around, smirking wickedly once more and tapping her hand on its handle like a proper Fury.

“You call yourself a fucking warrior, Zag?” asked Thanatos, hand moving toward his cock. Please. Your cock gets hard the moment you see someone with a chiseled body.”

“N-no, I don’t, Than!”

“I bet you get riled up and sweaty the moment you lay eyes on Theseus. That bronzed body, covered in oils.”

“Generally, I’m trying too hard not to die--!”

The next lash knocked the wind out of him. Thanatos gently moved his hand past Zag’s smooth crotch, and his grasp on the Prince’s balls became firmer and firmer. Meg looked at him, and took a break from whipping the submissive so that the white-haired man could have his fun.

“Oh, trying too hard not to die? Well, maybe if you sucked his cock, he wouldn’t be so inclined to kill you?”

“Shut the hell up, Than! You know I’m not that easy!”

“Aren’t you?” asked Meg, setting aside her whip and moving her hands to one of the Prince’s nipples. “We didn’t even have to ask for you to be ready. Admit it. You came in here frustrated because you can’t fuck everyone out there.”

Meg gently tweaked the nipple, creating a rush of pleasure. Some places on Zag’s body remained tender after all. Smiling, she kissed him gently, and he parted his teeth. Her tongue drifted into his mouth, and when she pulled back, he drooled.

Thanatos’s grip grew tighter and tighter. Zag drifted into whimpering, on the verge of crying. Feeling his pain, Thanatos let up a bit. The truth was that although he enjoyed causing him pain, the white-haired God would never want to leave a mark on his precious Zagreus. Moaning and mewling, pleasure of pain dancing a ballet upon his body, Zagreus tried to stand. Meg quickly put him down with another tweak.

His flesh was remarkably pale. Not blue or grey, like that of Thanatos or Megaera, not quite to the level of his father, but remarkably pale nonetheless.

Zag looked into the mirror, and admired the beauty of his lovers. Thanatos, ever so gorgeous, with the finest male body the Prince had ever laid eyes upon, excepting perhaps Achilles or Theseus. He was an utter beauty to behold, every muscle exposed to the eye, the distinct curves of his ass and the definition of his legs on full display. His hair covered his face, yet in his distraction, lost in the sensation of feeling, Zagreus missed a crucial detail.

“Zag. Zag!”

Zag left the world of the mirror and entered once more his own room. Looking up, he saw Than’s cock above his face. Focusing his eyes upon it, the young Prince could hardly contain his lust. Moving his hand down, he focused upon his own, palming himself gently.

There was no denying that between the two, the mere manservant of a God had the finer cock. Its girth was a fair bit greater, and it was about two inches longer than Zag’s cock. That was not to insult the Prince, of course, who had a perfectly average five inches. Sometimes, Zag blushed as he looked at his lover’s cock, knowing that someone referred to as a “God” should have more than an average size.

Still, those insecurities faded as he lifted himself up. Meg quickly swapped positions, grabbing his arms and restraining them behind his back with her whip. Zag opened his mouth, and Than gently passed his cock through the Prince’s lips. Focusing on the head, Zagreus gently licked, pressing his tongue into the thick cock. Thanatos, however, wasn’t inclined to start slow tonight. Without a care in the world, he grabbed Zag by the back of the neck, wrapping his fingers around the collar, and ruthlessly pounded away at his throat.

Zag’s eyes began to water as the stronger man kept at it, thrusting back and forth within his wet mouth. The sound of gagging and whimpering would be horrid were anyone able to hear it. There were a few moments where the brat thought he would pass out, where he genuinely feared losing consciousness on the floor of his room, but Thanatos always knew when to pull out and give him a second to breathe.

With a pop, Thanatos removed his cock from the young man’s mouth. Looking at it as his saliva dripped from it, Zagreus felt the urge to suck it further, desperately desiring to pleasure the man who could own him with a few words. Meg pulled back on his wrists, placing him on his back, and the Prince yelped as she dragged him under her.

The long, fine legs he looked at were undeniably gorgeous. As she descended, Zag knew he would now have to pleasure her as well. Thanatos took his legs and began gently feeling them up as well, creating cold shivers. Zagreus shut his eyes and began licking away at the sweet nectar of Megaera’s loins.

It was funny. With his eyes closed, Zagreus felt like he could only feel more and more. Thanatos began licking at his thighs, much to his pleasure. The cold tongue moved up the young man’s fit thighs and toward his cock. Gently, a tongue pressed into it, and Zag squirmed under Meg. The feeling of Thanatos’s tongue against his cock left the Prince twitching, yet unable to produce any cum. Most likely grinning, Thanatos waited until the twitching stopped, before giving another lick.

Zag kept his tongue buried inside the Fury’s pussy. He licked and licked, and one of her hands grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. The other was upon her clit, as Zagreus could discern from her moans. Finally, he heard her moans get louder and higher, until he could feel her tighten. What felt as if an electric shock ran through her body and up her spine as her thighs trembled. Her legs clenched around his head and her moans hit a peak. His mouth flooded, proof of her pleasure going down his wet throat as he moaned. At last, she stood up, her legs wobbling a little, and Zag opened his eyes.

She was so beautiful. Even as she sat down, hardly able to walk, she was in perfect control. Her blue hair was so beautifully draped around her, and the way she looked down upon Zag was a sort of gentle sneer. She almost pitied the poor man, unable to cum yet restrained so thoroughly. Almost.

Finally, there was another lick. “Stop it, Than!” Zagreus whined. “It’s frustrating.”

A small bit of liquid escaped Zag’s cock, but it wasn’t cum. Greedy to feel pleasure, Zag looked at the mirror once more. Sometimes, the magical qualities of this mirror motivated him, but more often than not in these situations, it was all Zag wanted. A simple mirror, nothing more and certainly nothing less.

He could see himself. The way he looked. He was disheveled, his black hair pulled aside and rendered asunder. There were marks all over his chest from Meg’s whip, and his expression was so utterly pitiful and desperate it would evoke sympathy from anyone, between his wide eyes and quivering lips. Looking at Thanatos and Megaera alike, he begged without words to climax.

“I haven’t cum yet, Zag, and neither can you.”

“Please, Than! I can’t handle it.”

“I already told you no, you pathetic little Godling.”

“My cock…”

“Oh, your cock, your cock, your cock. What, going to whine more about it? Come on, you’re a God, Zag. The fact you only managed a measly five inches would be impressive if it weren’t so pathetic. And looking in the mirror? What are you, Narcissus?”

“N-no.”

“Of course not. You can’t be Narcissus because Narcissus would have you on all fours in a minute! Come on, Zag.”

“Please! What do I have to do to cum, Than?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Beg, maybe?”

“I… please, Than, please let me cum!”

Meg smiled as she rose to her feet. She still wobbled a bit, but she now had firmer footing. Pressing a finger to his lips, she parted them. Zag whimpered and slowly began to suck on the finger. It had nowhere near the girth of his boyfriend’s cock, and that was disappointing to him. Still, it was clear Meg just liked seeing him suck on things.

“Pathetic. You can do better.”

“Please, Than, _please_ let me cum!”

“Oh, what, the Prince with the mortal-sized cock wants to climax? Please. I bet your seed is mortal too.”

“Stop it! You’re just making it worse!”

“Quit whining. Can’t you cum on your own?”

Thanatos’s cock was now above his chest. Zagreus could see him stroking it, and whimpered. Meg slowly lifted Zag up by the collar, and set him up next to Than’s thick shaft. Zag licked at it pathetically, leaving saliva all along the shaft.

“Oh, look. You’re worshipping me too. Blood and darkness, Zag, why can’t you cum on your own? Oh, what? You need me to fuck you, Zagreus? You need me to make you bite down on your pillow and whine as I stick it in you?”

“No! Of course not, not now.”

“Oh, but you’d let _Theseus_ fuck you, I’m sure. Or do you prefer Achilles? You seem to have a fetish for the _mortal_ heroes. Maybe it’s that you know your place, hm?”

“Stop it!”

For another moment, Than’s expression softened. His eyes drifted to the left a bit, and then he looked down at Zag. “You alright?” he asked.

Zag nodded. In response, Thanatos slapped him hard across the face. Relishing the sting, Zag was reminded of how much utter power this simple servant wielded. Zagreus, a man who had fought Lord Hades himself and had, in a manner of speaking, lived to tell the tale, answered to a simple death God with a thick cock.

“Please let me cum!” begged the Prince, nearly crying. “Just let me cum!”

“Oh? You want to blow your filthy mortal load on the floor, Godling? Go right ahead.”

Zag managed to slip his arms from the loose coil of the whip, only to find them pinned to the cold floor. A green aura floated around the hands of Thanatos, and that same aura floated around Zag’s wrists. They were pinned. Zagreus mewled.

“Aw, how cute,” Meg purred, leaning down and stroking his chin. “Can I keep him, Thanatos?”

Zag was unable to stop himself from gently licking Than’s cock. Along with the masturbation, it left the death God seconds from climax. Wanting to humiliate the Prince even more, Thanatos pressed his cock against Zag’s face. The Godling shut his eyes as he felt the warm liquid spurt all over his face, covering every part of him from his nose to his eyelids and mouth. His boyfriend gave a satisfied sigh as he went soft, and Zag licked his lips, tasting the seed and relishing it. Gently, Than took a cloth, although Zagreus wasn’t sure from where, and wiped his face off. Still hard, the Prince whined and whimpered.

“Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing? How do you want to cum, Zagreus?” asked Megaera.

“Could… could one of you please suck me off? Or both.”

“Both?” Than asked, giving him the side eye. Zag eyed his limp cock, which still looked rather thick.

“Both isn’t something you’ve done before,” he stammered out.

“Okay, but I’m not swallowing pathetic mortal seed,” Thanatos added.

“I’m not a mortal.”

“Is that so?” asked Meg. “Your puny cock says otherwise.”

Despite their mockery of his cock, the two settled down on their knees. Each of them shut their eyes and took their tongues to his loins, with Thanatos taking the tip initially and Meg taking the balls. Closing his eyes as well, Zag was lost in a tempestuous sea of pleasure and sensation, feeling every slight movement of their tongues. One cold as ice, the other warm as a burning flame, it was no surprise his hips began to buck quickly, and his cock began to twitch.

Even though he had promised otherwise, Zag felt a pair of cold, soft lips wrap around his cock. His hips bucking, he came into Thanatos’s mouth. The death God took a moment, and Zag opened his eyes, thinking he had swallowed as he went soft. Instead, Thanatos spit it out on the Prince’s chest.

“Disgusting,” he added gently.

Then came the aftermath. The two wiped off his chest with gentle, kind touches, and helped him to his bed. Another failed escape attempt, but this time it was different. Normally, one of them had sex with him afterwards because one was in the mood. Now, however, the Fury and the Undertaker worked together.

“What’s the special occasion?” asked Zagreus.

“To answer your question,” said Than as he cuddled up to his beloved’s chest, “we felt like you were stressed. You’ve tried to escape so many times lately, and it never works.”

Zag sighed. He pursed his lips. “So you pity me.”

“Of course not, Zag!” responded Meg. “We just thought you would want this.”

“Well…” he said, breathing heavily, “...I won’t say I didn’t.”

In that moment, Thanatos faded away in a cloud of green and violet mist. His cold body was no longer against his beloved, and Zag looked on, gently pressing his head to the pillow. Meg, however, did not leave.

“Thank you,” he said. “Both of you. I do wish he didn’t leave like that.”

“Me too,” she said. “Me too.”

“That redblood thing really got you, didn’t it?”

“I will whip you.”

“You already did.”

“I am going to get an _actual_ whip, and I am going to whip you so hard the entire underworld hears it.”

“I’d like to see that,” he said, chuckling.

The two laid there for a couple minutes in serene silence. Finally, Zagreus looked down at the floor. He laughed.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Than’s cloak is still down there. He’s probably going and doing his job without a scrap of clothing on him.”

“You know he has infinite cloaks, right? I mean, you all do.”

“I know, I know. Still, it’s funny to think about, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

There was more silence. Finally, Zag turned to Meg, who looked almost adorable in this state. She looked at him earnestly as if he were the finest thing in her view.

“Zag, you don’t love Thanatos more than me, right?”

“I love you both.”

“I thought so. That’s why he said I ought to propose something to you.”

She whispered something in his ear, and Zagreus felt himself harden once more. It was obscene, alright, far more obscene than he had expected, but he nonetheless enjoyed the thought. Cutting her off midway through with a passionate kiss, he felt her press a hand to his chest. He rose slightly, and looked at her.

“Not gonna be lazy this time?” she asked.

“No. No, you two did something nice for me. I’ll do something for Than later, I’m sure. Right now, I’m going to do something for you.”

“Is this because of the suggestion?”

“I mean, could we even do that?”

“Seriously, Zagreus? You may be the most attractive person down here.”

“Even though everyone else seems to be bigger?”

“Like Thanatos? Please. That prick has a couple extra inches and he thinks you’re pathetic. It’s all just his silly little fantasy. He never gets to indulge the pleasures of being a God on the job, so he likes to in the bedroom.”

“Are you sure? Even though it’s a mortal-sized cock?”

Meg looked at it for a moment, and then pressed her other hand to Zag’s chest, parting her legs. There was nothing imperious about her now, no desire to punish or control the young man. The two kissed deeply, and Zag slowly entered her. She moaned into his ear, hot breath sending a chill down his spine. The Prince chuckled as he moved the blanket over his ass, feeling the soft texture against his back and hips. It was undeniably what he needed.

“I don’t know, Zag,” she said, cut off by her next moan.

“You don’t know what?”

“Feels pretty God-sized to me.”


	2. Duology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus has coital pontifications.

“Ooh. You sure you’re alright? That is nasty.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine, Zagreus.”

“Are you sure?”

“You hit me awful hard. Not gonna pretend it didn’t hurt.”

“Those Twin Fists sure are something.”

“You’re right. You can make it up to me, though.”

“How?”

She placed her hands gently on her hips, and raised her hand. Removing her headwear, she let her divine hair flow free over her shoulders and breast. Placing one of her legs over the other, she pulled down the right side of her robe, exposing both of her shoulders. Zag looked down at the floor.

“You want to see more, don’t you?”

“I…”

“Zagreus.”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Then rub my back and I’ll consider it.”

Inching forward slightly, the Prince stumbled on his feet. Attempting to get some suave words out, the young man eventually failed. As he got to his bed, he leaned down. The warm blanket and soft sheets were a familiar feeling to him, but as he leaned further down, he felt a finger against his chin, stroking him gently.

“You’re so cute, Zagreus.”

The Prince gently placed his hands on Megaera’s shoulders, rubbing the pads of his thumbs down her back. He could hear her breaths slowly become soothed and content, occasionally hitching in joy and happiness.  
“Tell me about your trip, Zagreus.”

“Really?” Zag asked, gently trailing his hands down the Fury’s back.

“Go on. Talk to me.”

Gently, the Prince acted as if a simple servant to Meg. Rubbing circles around Meg’s shoulder and back, he admired just how soft her skin was. One would think through years of battle, her skin would harden and grow rough, yet as he gently massaged her, he could feel a tenderness which allured him.

The way she smelled was unique for a Fury, even for her. She smelled of rose perfume and sweet berries. The scent was almost as intoxicating as ambrosia, although ten times stronger. It was as if she had prepared for this very moment, and part of Zagreus secretly hoped that she had.

“Come on, Zagreus.”

“Well, I started with Coronacht today. The first few rooms were easy, you know? Typical Louts, a few witches, and then I got to Alecto.”

“Oh, she’s delightful.”

“Well, anyways, she didn’t make much of a dent. She was… odd today. She kept looking over me, and when she got up close, she grabbed my chest.”

“Oh…” Megaera said, scratching slightly at her neck. “I may have told her some things.”

“Meg, did you tell your bloodthirsty sister about the fact I got turned on when you called me redblood?”

“I… I may have let it slip out when we were organizing to see who fights you.”

“Do you draw lots?”

“We take shifts. I was reorganizing so I wouldn’t have to fight you.”

Meg turned to him, and Zag couldn’t help but stare into her eye. She trailed a hand down his chest, and he jokingly coughed into his arm. Taking his hand into hers, Zag felt a finger run across his pectoral muscle, and then a tugging upon his nipple.  
“Meg!”

“You alright?”

“Yes. You just surprised me.”

His breath hitched as she tugged more. Running her hands down his sides, she relished in his staggering breaths and the shock of Zagreus, periodically pulling at his nipples to receive lustful gasps. Zagreus couldn’t help but respond by leaning into her, slowly growing harder beneath his tunic. Meg’s hand crept lower and lower.

“You didn’t take long to come on to me,” Zag whispered through moaning breaths.

“I’ve been setting up for this all day, Zag. I wasn’t going to give it up once you got here.”

“Y-you really were that concerned about this?”

Meg’s hand began to go further down, almost reaching the Prince’s cock, her movements slow and thoughtful. Every motion was calculated, every little scratch deliberate, every slight pat and pull a masterpiece of movement. Zagreus couldn’t help but feel himself twitch every time her immaculate nails came ever so close to his cock.

“Meg, you’re so good. Meg, Blood and darkness, you’re so good. Meg, please, don’t stop.”

“You get so crazy for this, _redblood_.”

“Oh! Meg, don’t stop.”

“You like that, don’t you? Let me guess. You associate it with pain. And if there’s one thing I know about you, Zagreus, you are a whore for pain.”

“Not as much as I’m a whore for you.”

Meg rolled her eyes at his cheap attempt at flirtation, but she supposed the effort deserved some reward. Finally, she let one of her fingers sink down to his shaft, and ran it down. The moans Zagreus created were more beautiful than any song Orpheus could sing. They certainly hit an impressive pitch as well.

Removing her finger and gently tapping his nose with it, Megaera brought his hand to her own loins. Zagreus knew immediately what he had to do. He began to rub gently at her clit, occasionally reaching in with the tips of two fingers. She bit her lip, holding in moans. There wasn’t a moment he could receive the satisfaction of knowing how he made her feel. If he knew, he would never shut up about it.

She stared into his beautiful mismatched eyes and saw a blush cross his tender face. Finally, she simply shoved him onto the bed, leaving his back pressed against it. She pinned him down by the shoulders. In one swirling moment of ecstasy, their lips touched.

__________________________________________________________________

“For the last time, Zagreus, I was just passing through.”

“Come _on_ , Than, you deserve this.”

The rugged, gorgeous young man had just dispelled a group of Thugs. Looking away from his beloved, he couldn’t help but drag his scythe across the ground. Zagreus had a couple cuts on his face, nothing serious. They hadn’t even drawn blood. Nonetheless, there was something innocent about Zag’s face. Something so very innocent.

His gorgeousness seemed to be only offset by his stupidity. Obviously, Zagreus was not stupid, something that anybody with half a functioning brain could see. Zagreus had little patience for numbers, for accounting, for the practicalities of life, but he wasn’t stupid. His blood ran red and his blood ran hot. Although, as Zag batted his eyelashes at the Reaper, Than couldn’t deny that perhaps he needed better impulse control.

“Than, come on. You really do deserve this.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. Finally, he allowed his scythe to fade into a cloud of mist. Turning back around, he chuckled in a low tone. Turning, he approached the Godling, who was currently stumbling around a bit. It was clear the fight had tired him.

“Fine. You really can’t keep it in your tunic, can you, Zag?”

“Thank you, Than.”

“Don’t thank me. You said it yourself. This is my reward for coming and saving your life.”

“So you did come to save me.”

“Take your tunic off, Zag.”

Zagreus wasted no time in obeying, showing off his physique as he slowly removed the clothing from his body. He boasted every muscle and every bit of soft skin. Thanatos knew every part of his body, and that had never changed. At last, Zagreus turned away from Thanatos, leaving his chiseled, firm ass on full display as he stretched himself out.

“You really love playing up this act, don’t you?”

“What act, Than?”

“You’re a brat, Zag.”

“Well, of course I’m a brat, Than. I have to deal with men like you every day.”

“Would you rather I have left you to the underworld’s denizens, Zag? Never mind. I bet you would have liked that.”

“Come on, Than, no reason to be jealous. You know you’ll always have my heart. You and Meg.”

Thanatos approached slowly, examining his glistening body. Zagreus turned around, and blinked several times. The Reaper bit his lip as he approached, narrowing his gaze and causing his expression to border on hostile. It was evident from his beloved’s slowly hardening shaft that this was, to be blunt, definitely working. Zagreus couldn’t help but move forward, stumbling toward Thanatos.

Finally, he was right up against the Death God’s chest. His strong lover grabbed his wrist. Zagreus felt a tingling sensation upon his hand, and realized that Thanatos was licking at his palm. He couldn’t help but release a groan of pleasure, and attempted to move closer, so as to press his erection to his lover’s thigh. Thanatos used a single hand, and stopped him in his tracks.

“You don’t make a move without my saying so. Understood?”

Zagreus nodded enthusiastically. The scythe-wielder’s expression grew softer. His eyes seemed a bit brighter. “That’s okay, right?” he asked.

The Godling nodded. Thanatos let go of his wrist and scanned the room. It was mostly empty, aside from a few pools and a couple pots. While it was tempting to shove Zagreus into a chamber pot and plow him in the pile of obols, Thanatos assumed that Charon wouldn’t take money covered in sweat and seed. The vision of the hooded boatman rejecting the gold coins brought a smile to the God’s face and a chuckle through his gritted teeth.

Aside from the tiles and walls, there weren’t many places for the two to make love. At last, Thanatos spotted a nice square stone jutting from the floor. Grabbing Zagreus by the hair, he dragged him over, hearing his whimpering all the way. Finally, he pinned Zag to the stone, keeping a hand on each wrist. With merely a thought, he generated a green mist that restrained him, and shackles upon his feet, creating a misty chain which wrapped around the rocky square. Zagreus clearly appreciated his bonds, as he wiggled his ass in an appealing way.

Thanatos, however, circled to the front and grabbed his beloved by the cheek. He raised his hand, and then shook his head. “Is it okay if I slap you?” he asked the Godling.

Zagreus nodded, once more enthusiastic. Thanatos struck him with the palm of his hand. Admittedly, it wasn’t with the technical skill he typically took to sex, but this wasn’t a day of technical skill. It was a moment for rough treatment.

Wrapping a hand around Zag’s jaw, he flickered his eyes around the room, clearly thinking of ideas. There were so many options. Digging a finger into Zag’s mouth and rubbing it against his incisors, he laughed. Zagreus quickly seemed to grow worried, his eyes widening. Thanatos responded by spitting on the Prince’s face.

“You’re just so depraved, Zag. You’re in the midst of an escape attempt and you can’t stop yourself.”

“I’m just giving you your reward… _my hero_.”

Something about those two words struck a chord with Thanatos, and he let his hand leave Zag’s mouth. The Prince drooled a bit, which Thanatos gently cleaned with his hand. He grabbed Zag by the hair and brought him close to his face. “You just look so splendid all chained up,” Zag said.

This was a reward he deserved. After all, Thanatos had long been a hero, even if those blasted Olympians would never credit him for his work. Spitting on Zag again, he watched as the clear liquid ran down the brat’s face. There was something so very appealing about it, seeing him brought so incredibly low with so little effort.  
“Truly, it is impressive how much you manage to tease me,” Thanatos said. “For someone with a cock the size of a mortal’s, not to mention the libido of one, you really do have something about you that’s just… irresistible.”

“Aww, you love me,” Zag teased, smirking. He was met with another slap, and then Than’s cold palm rubbing across his face, wiping away the spit. He began to thrust his cock against the cold stone, and found Than once more putting a hand to his hair.

“Aw, come on, Than. You abuse my hair so much already. Do you really need to--”

He stopped when he saw the tent in his lover’s tunic. Thanatos was clearly aroused by this, much as he would try to hide it. The Prince, knowing exactly what Than needed, opened his mouth. Looking down, Thanatos, rather than even trying to strip, merely tore a hole in his tunic. He thrusted into Zag’s open mouth, and felt the warm, wet hole against his cock. There was something so nice about it, so incredibly soothing. He began to thrust into it, feeling Zag work his tongue across his shaft. The brat mumbled something, but Thanatos didn’t hear, nor did he care enough to listen.

Zagreus whined as the God thrust into his throat. The sounds of gagging and choking were clear. For a brief moment, Thanatos pulled his cock from the stupid Godling’s throat. He looked absolutely adorable, his eyes almost crossed. He was drooling, with saliva coating the Death God’s hard-on. Thanatos gently tapped him on the nose, enjoying the experience.

A moment ago, this man had been wielding the Adamant Rail, a weapon which impressed even the Gods themselves. Thanatos wondered how they would feel if they knew that their great warrior, their noble Prince, was worth as much as pudding the moment Thanatos placed his cold hands upon him. Thanatos tapped Zag’s jaw, forcing him to raise his head as much as he could in his bound state.

“Look at you,” Thanatos said. “Utterly helpless. Any sick bastard could come and take you from behind.”

“You wouldn’t let them, would you, though?”

“Maybe I would. I bet you’d like it.”

Zagreus slurred, attempting to swallow some of the spit which coated his lips, before simply giving up. He extended his tongue, licking a nice, drooling stripe up his lover’s shaft as he proceeded to grind his own against the cold stone.  
“You wouldn’t let me, would you, Than? Because you’re my hero.”

Driven onward by those two words that burned him, Thanatos shoved his cock directly into Zag’s throat again. He began to thrust, even more forcefully than before, receiving constant feedback in the form of Zagreus gagging and choking. Never before had he heard a God gag and choke.

“Little mortal,” Thanatos mocked. “You’re choking.”

Finally, he gave Zag a chance to breathe. Coughing, the Prince looked up to the man who, moments ago, had been fucking his face raw. Blinking and sputtering, Zag responded “Mortal?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You were so pathetic down there I forgot you were a God, Zag.”

“Shhhut up,” Zag sputtered out.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you through the sound of you trying to catch your breath. I can’t believe I’m so generous as to let you do so, Zag.”

Zagreus opened his mouth once more, and Thanatos responded by slapping him. Zagreus let out a high-pitched whimper, and Thanatos immediately released his shackles, leaning down. The Reaper breathed heavily.

“Did that hurt?” he asked, his eyes wide with horror.

“No, no,” Zag said, catching his breath and finally swallowing his saliva. “At least, not any more than I like. Was the sound a bit much?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Zag, I just thought you might need a break.”

Zagreus responded by standing up. He stumbled for a moment, and then a smirk overtook his face. Everything about him intensified, and he pushed Thanatos onto the square stone.

“Alright, Than. You’ve had your fun, but I can’t take it. Stick it in me.”

Thanatos smiled, wrapping his arms around the bratty Prince. As Zag began to push further down, Than dug his teeth into his tender neck. The Prince began to moan.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
The way he felt inside of her was like the heavens. It was warm and tight, and she was undeniably so wet it bordered on impossible not to thrust deeper and deeper with every buck of his hips. He could hear her breathe heavily and moan with every motion of his waist. She had her arms wrapped around his back.

“I love you, Meg,” he whispered into her ear.

She loudly moaned in response. The pair touched lips, and it was as if warm water swirled around them. They sunk into the bed as if it were a pond, and the temptation to drown within its pleasures began to take their minds. The bed extended around them as if tendrils, and they knew this belonged to them. This moment, this one right now, their heat, their comfort, it was theirs and theirs alone.

“I love you too, Zag,” she said, dragging her nails down his chest, scratching at his nipples. An exclamation of satisfaction rang throughout the room, and the bed shook. Every thrust was an earth-shaking movement, every kiss was an epic poem. The two made love upon the blue sheets of the bed.

Nobody could deny them of this moment. The world could crash upon the two at any second, and it would continue. It would press on. The truth was, they loved each other. And as it grew more intense, as their breaths grew quicker and quicker, as the world stopped turning and the two melted into the bed together, wrapping the blankets around themselves so the only thing left was the two of them.

The Prince and the Fury held hands. They clasped the others, their fingers between each other. They could feel every sensation, every little ecstatic touch. This was it. This was as good as life got down here.

It was a wretched place. Zagreus wanted out. Sometimes, though, sometimes he felt like he wanted to stay. He could have this. This mindless pleasure, mindless pleasure of so many sorts. He loved Meg. He loved Than. They had made him an offer.

It would be so easy to take that offer. It was what he really wanted and he knew it. He knew he would cave, that he would give himself over to absolute pleasure. The question was if it would overtake him completely. He couldn’t forget.

Still, so many times had he broken out that open window. He had gone up so many times. He had hit the surface. He had felt the cold snow on his back, colder than even Thanatos. As he and Meg locked one another in a kiss, as her legs wrapped around his muscular calves, he could feel the urge to give up his journey. To stay.

All thoughts faded. There was no escape from this. Her legs were wrapped around him. As their breaths intensified, she began to moan, louder and louder. She raked her nails down his back. It was funny to think how all this had started with a massage. The moment grew closer and closer, and then he saw it. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and it was unlikely nobody heard. If Zag were being honest, that was the way he liked it. He felt her tighten around him in a manner that was exceptionally gratifying, but he wasn’t quite there yet. As he felt it subside, as he felt the tremors, he could feel her letting go as well.

“You alright, Meg?” he asked.

“My face,” she said.

“Cum on my face, Zag.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“But you never let me cum on your face. You always say it’s not my place.”

“Blood and darkness, you spoiled Prince. Cum on my face. I’m not gonna be in the afterglow forever.”

The Fury lifted her hand. Zag pulled out and raised his cock over her face. There were only a few strokes necessary, and after those strokes, he could feel a release. His toes curled ever so slightly, and he felt his breath hitch. Finally, he felt the pulsing, and then it was done. Meg’s face was covered in glistening, thick white stains, and her tongue had just enough on it.

The two kissed and exchanged Zag’s seed, before the Prince pulled a cloth from a nearby drawer. He dipped it into the scrying pool, seeing as there was no other source of water in the room, and he began to wipe them off. The two switched between awkward kisses and cleaning one another off, until Meg looked at him.

“I suppose you need to get back to work?” Zagreus asked.

“I’m sure the Lord Hades will forgive me if I take a day off,” she said. “Alecto and Tisiphone can do the job just fine. Besides… he won’t want me trying to stop you after this.”

“You think he knows?”

“Thanatos has him busy with something.”

“Thanatos did us a favor?”

“He’s kinder than he seems.”

________________________________________________________________

“Is that really all you’ve got?” bellowed the Prince as his lover grew more and more intense.

Thanatos had become more than simply the Reaper. He was beyond that point by now. Instead, he had just as much in terms of desire as any man. It hadn’t been long until he had Zag bent over the stone again, this time as he plowed the Godling’s tight asshole. It was so pathetic, how the Prince whinged and moaned like this. Death, he responded to with mere frustration, but he couldn’t take a little pounding.

Well, to call it a _little_ pounding was an understatement. Indeed, Zag was being pounded against the stone, Than’s cock buried to the hilt in him most of the time. The two were sweating messes, their hair all over. The brat was back in his typical position, although the Death God hadn’t come out of this without a couple scratches.

It spoke volumes of Zag’s incredible skill in combat that he had been able to harm Thanatos at all. Of course, days of getting rawed by the most powerful being in the underworld did tend to do that to you. Granted, Than had usually given his beloved a day off or two. Still, he couldn’t count the number of times he had blown off steam with Zag.

Well, he could. Than kept meticulous records. And besides, Zag had wanted it this time. Normally, Zag didn’t take a single blow this early, and certainly not to simple denizens like Thugs. Thanatos would say he had slipped up, but he knew better. Zag didn’t slip up anymore, not around this time.

The Reaper had noticed a trend lately. Zag was falling earlier and earlier. He needed saving more often, yet he only grew more skilled. It was like the Prince’s spirit was leaving him. Like the roaring, bellowing flame in his blood was cooling down.  
Than buried himself again with another thrust, and Zag sputtered out some mutters of how good he was. He always did this. He played the tease early on, and then he talked about how good Than was, as if he needed the praise. The Reaper smacked his fit ass, provoking a whine and several moans with the next thrusts. Eventually needing a moment to think, Than swiped across the brat’s mouth. A gag of green mist shut him up. All Than would need was a tap on the calf. If Zag gave that, he would let go.

Than was always so secure about this. After all, he wasn’t a normal denizen. If he pushed Zag too hard, Zag would break, and he knew it. Every time he touched Zagreus, he had to keep every last bit of his strength in check. Slowly but surely, though, Zag was learning to take it. He was adjusting.

The muffled moans that the Prince had drove Thanatos on. They drove him mad, in fact, but he kept control. He didn’t tell Zagreus how he made him feel. He kept his cool demeanor, remaining stoic. Every single thrust was his masterpiece. Finally, a particularly loud moan slipped from Zag’s lips, bringing the two satisfaction.

Thanatos didn’t bother finishing. Instead, he undid the gag and wrapped his arms around Zag in a hug. He held him tight and didn’t let go. Zagreus merely looked around the room in confusion. Finally, Than kissed him and tore off a piece of his tunic. Dipping it in a nearby pool of water, he began to clean his beloved off.

“Than, why are you doing this? You’ve never been this way before.”

“Zag, you mean a lot to me. You’re a filthy brat, but… you mean a lot to me. I don’t want you to forget that.”

“Are you sure you don’t--”

“Not a chance, Zag. I’m done. I want you to promise me something.”

“Is this about the offer? Because I’ve decided.”

“No. I want you to promise you won’t give up.”

“What?”

“I want you to promise you won’t give up on this dream of escaping, Zag. It’s the only thing that makes you truly happy. These fleeting pleasures are wonderful, and I’ll do anything I can to help you get them, but Zag… you want out.”

“I do,” Zag said, gulping. “But I also want to stay with you.”

“I have been to the surface, Zagreus. I can visit you.”

“I’ll never see Meg again.”

“It’s not a joyous story.”

Thanatos formed the scythe from green mist in his hand. Twirling it, he finally turned to Zag. “I’m glad you’ve made a decision on our offer. You’re a good man, Zagreus. I love you.”

Thanatos said those words so rarely. Meg, despite her cruel demeanor, gave it out easily, but this was different. Thanatos had to force them out every time. He didn’t want to admit there was something beyond the facade of the brooding professional. He was more than a simple Death God.

“I won’t give up.”

“Good,” Than said. “Now get that tunic back on. Get in that room and pummel Alecto until she doesn’t want a rematch, _redblood_.”

Zag smiled as he wandered over to his tunic. Thanatos twirled his scythe, fading in a whirlwind of green mist, a scythe slicing through the air with no effort. With that, he was gone, and Zag was alone to think again. He didn’t want to think.

Instead, he took the Adamant Rail from thin air. He loaded it. They both knew he wouldn’t make it. He had always come so close.

Than loved him. Meg loved him. Who was to say his mother ever had?

Zag set aside the personal questions. This wasn’t about emotion. This, this was about pleasure and it always was. He wasn’t getting out of here anyways. Why not embrace the perks of the underworld? Shrugging, he pressed a hand to the door as he attempted to imitate the Reaper’s methods of twirling his scythe. The only result was that he awkwardly dropped the Adamant Rail.  
_________________________________________________________________

Stopped by Asterios this time, Zagreus proceeded back into his room, where once more, his lovers were waiting for him. He clenched his fist. He knew what was coming, and he puffed out his chest. He grinned and shrugged.

“I accept the offer. I’m going to obey you.”

“Excellent,” said Thanatos.

“Who first?” asked Megaera.

“I think Achilles would be easy to go for first,” he said, sitting himself down on his familiar bed.

“He’s a good start,” agreed Thanatos. “He says no, we remove him from the list and that’s that. Really, it’s quite simple.”

“Than? Meg? I have something to tell you.”

“What?” asked Meg.

“I love you.”

Than chuckled. He sat down on the bed beside his beloved. Megaera was quick to join him. The two each gently rested their heads upon the Prince’s shoulder. Zag gently laid his head against the pillows on his bed.

“We love you too,” the two said.

And for now, Zagreus would content himself with that.


End file.
